Thinking Of You
by Emeraldeyes31
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the manga/anime or the song Thinking of you by Katy Perry. This is purely fanbased and for the readers enjoyment.


She kissed him again half heartedly. It'd been two years since they'd seen each other. She felt him bite her lower lip. He was hungry again. She pulled away, allowing him to pierce her neck. It wasn't the same. The bloodlust wasn't there, not was the attraction she'd once felt. Her heart, her everything belonged to another. Zero...

_ Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection..._

He looked up at the sky, the Blood Rose in his hand. She wasn't his anymore, his once human love. He held the Blood Rose tighter. He'd use it to kill them, his almost lover and the pureblood who'd turned her. Her face stayed engraved in his mind, a solid image of all they could have been. His sweet, his beautiful. Yuki...

_Like an apple hanging form a tree, I picked the rippest one I still got the seeds..._

She untangled herself from her dead lovers arms. Walking to the window she thought of him. He was no longer in love with her. She'd become a pureblood, the very thing he hated. The thing that killed his parents, had taken his brother away. But how was she suppoed to let her love for him go? She'd been in love with him since they were children. And now, now she was a nothing to him. A creature of this god forsaken night. But her love would last as long as she did...forever.

_You said move on where do I go..._

She looked back at her lover. He would never be her one. Why hadn't she seen that before? Never command her heart the way Zero did. That's all he'd ever be...second best. She laughed to herself. One of the most feared and worshipped purebloods would mean so little to her forever. Yet she'd have to live with this burden.

_I guess second best is all I will know..._

"Oh Zero," she sighed, "You can't imagine how hard this is for me," she looked away from her lover, from Kaname, "_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night. I wish that I was looking into your eyes._"

He closed his eyes. Winter was on it's way. He could smell it in the air. She was always like his summer, always glowing like the sun. She warmed his heart and brightened his world. These past two winters had been the coldest he'd ever felt. He blamed her for this, for not being here to keep him safe and sane. She was with the other, the one she truly loved with all her heart. He bet Kaname was her summer, her sunshine.

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter..._

He laughed darkly at this thought. But she always had a way of surprising him, especially in the winter. When she'd pretend it was warm. She'd make them picnics in the bathroom, telling him to put on his bathing suit so they could go swimming at the beach. Of course the ocean would be the warm water of the bathtub but to her it was the ocean. He'd always pretent that she was stupid and it was bothersome to do all this. But he secretly enjoyed each moment spent with her.

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center..._

She kissed him once, twice, three times. He was in one of those moods today. She slowly allowed him to kiss along her neck. She closed her eyes and there it was...Zero's sullen face. His lips found hers again. She felt sick, allowing him to touch her. But she let out small moans and sighs anyway, kepping her mind focused on Zero's beautiful face. She wanted his arms around her, pulling her close. His lips causing her pleasure and his fangs embedding themselves in her neck.

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth, he pulled me in I was disgusted with myself..._

Here she was again, "Zero," staring at her lover, "_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do it you were the one who was spending the night. I wish that I was looking into your..._"

He stood in front of her, much to her surprise, "_...The best and yes I do regret how I could let myself let you go. Oh, now, now the lesson's learned. I touched it I was burned. Oh I think you should know._"

She smiled as he bent down and kissed her. She felt the Blood Rose in her chest. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead before pulling the trigger. He quickly shot the sturring pureblood. He watched as she clutched her chest, falling to the floor. She gave him a weak smile. She was free from this curse now. She wished he'd hit her in the heart, making this death less painless but at least she could die while watching him leave. She saw his eyes one last time.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night. Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes._"

He closed his eyes. It had been two years since he'd killed her. Killed Cross Yuki, the love of his life. He looked down at the Blood Rose. This gun had killed her.

He felt himself die inside, "_Oh won't you walk through and burst through the door and take me away. No more mistakes 'cause in your eyes I'd like to stay._"

He pointed the Blood Rose at his head...and pulled the trigger. He dies with a smile on his face, the last thought being his Yuki. The human he'd fallen in love with. She greeted him at the gates with open, loving arms. He kissed and embraced her, his dead human lover. Now they could both stay.

_No more mistakes 'cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...stay_


End file.
